The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0030’.
‘VEAZ0030’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized inflorescences, scarlet flowers with a peach starpattern, medium green, undivided leaves and a trailing plant habit.
‘VEAZ0030’ originated from mutation found in June 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The parent plant was 1453-3 with smaller red flowers.
‘VEAZ0030’ was selected as one flowering cutting of the stated plant in June 2012 and immediately reproduced.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0030’ was accomplished when stem tip cuttings were propagated in June 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.